Have an Autobot Christmas
by Smarty 94
Summary: Silo Prime's team of Autobots prepare for their first Christmas; but an Autobot from Tri Samurai's past seeking help derails their plans. Meanwhile; the young dinosaurs want to make their first Christmas special.
1. Purple Wind

In a forest; Sideswipe and Grimlock who was in dino mode were walking through the forest with a tree.

"Jingle bells, Galvatron smells, Tri Ninja laid an egg, Decepticon's lost their leader, and the Autobots won." The two sang.

The two high fived each other.

"Come on, one more time." said Sideswipe.

He continued to sing as Grimlock noticed something and walked off.

"Come on Grim, I can't hear you." said Sideswipe.

He turned and noticed Grimlock wasn't with him and became shocked.

"Grimlock, Grim, buddy?" said Sideswipe.

Grimlock continued to walk to what he saw and reached an opening.

He was looking at a down Cybertronian ship.

The dinobot became confused.

"What the?" said Grimlock.

He started approaching the ship.

But he didn't know that a shadowy figure was slowly approaching from behind.

Grimlock stopped.

"Somehow I get the feeling that I'm being watched." said Grimlock.

The shadowy figure jumped up in the air with a sword out and got ready to slash Grimlock.

However; Grimlock spun around and hit the figure with his tail, knocking it into a tree.

The figure stood up; revealing that it was a Cybertronian with the body of Prime Arcee and the head of Quickshadow, but with a purple color scheme.

"Dino bots, always brawn over brains." the Cybertronian said sounding like Scarlett Johannson.

Grimlock became mad and roared causing tons of birds to fly off.

Sideswipe heard the roar and saw the birds flying off.

"Grimlock." said Sideswipe.

He started running to the source of the roar and turned on his comm link.

"Sideswipe to both Autobot bases; Grimlock is fighting a possible Decepticon where we are, requesting immediate backup." said Sideswipe.

At the Toon Manor base; Bee who was watching a soap opera was to shocked to hear Sideswipe.

"Understood, I'll send Drift, Windblade, and Strongarm over to help." said Bee.

With Grimlock; he continued to battle the Cybertronian.

"You're tough, but I'm smarter." said the Cybertronian.

Grimlock tried to throw a punch, but his fist was grabbed by the new Cybertronian.

She then tapped Grimlock's fist with the index and ring fingers before Grimlock was electrocuted.

Grimlock screamed in pain as Sideswipe appeared with his Decepticon Hunter out in sword mode.

"GRIMLOCK!" said Sideswipe.

The New Cybertronian saw Sideswipe and became shocked.

"More of them?" said the Cybertronian.

She drew out her sword and clashed it with Sideswipe's.

"You're impressive." said Sideswipe.

"I'd say the same thing for you." said the Cybertronian.

The two continued to clash swords with each other.

The mysterious Cybertronian made her right hand glow before punching Sideswipe across the face, electrocuting him.

Sideswipe screamed before being tossed to Grimlock.

The Cybertronian approached the two and got ready to stab them, but was tackled by Drift in vehicle form before he went robot mode with a sword out.

Strongarm, Windblade, Long Arm, and Tri Samurai in helicopter mode appeared before they went robot mode.

Long Arm went to the down Grimlock and Sideswipe and started inspecting them.

The two Autobots were electrocuted once more.

He opened up their chests and looked at their insides.

"Everything seems fine in here. Whatever's electrocuting them must have emerged from an outside source." said Long Arm.

Windblade nodded at that.

"I hear that." said Windblade.

Tri Samurai did some thinking.

"Electrocution from an outside source. The first time I saw something like that was when-"Tri Samurai said before becoming shocked, "Sensei Slash."

He ran towards Drift and the new Cybertronian battling each other and pushed Drift out of the way from a slash and grabbed the sword.

Tri Samurai turned to the Cybertronian.

"Purple Wind." said Tri Samurai.

The Cybertronian known as Purple Wind became shocked and backed away with her sword still out.

"Is it really you?" said Tri Samurai.

Purple Wind became confused.

"Do I know you?" said Purple Wind.

"It's me, Tri Samurai. You used to call me Sammy." said Tri Samurai.

Long Arm, Strongarm, Windblade, and Drift became shocked.

"Did he just call himself Sammy?" said Drift.

The other Autobots nodded.

Purple Wind became shocked.

"Sammy?" said Purple Wind.

Tri Samurai smiled and nodded.

Windblade is shocked by that.

"Sammy?" She asked.

Tri Samurai pulled out his sword and held it towards Purple Wind.

"This was your father's sword, you gave it to me two years ago as a reminder of what I'm fighting for." said Tri Samurai.

Purple Wind grabbed the sword and inspected it.

"Father." said Purple Wind.

She looked at Tri Samurai.

"Sammy, it is so good to see you." said Purple Wind.

She then smacked Tri Samurai angrily.

"Why didn't you return after being gone for two years, unable to find inner peace on Cybertron? You should have figured out when your journey ended." said Purple Wind.

Tri Samurai sighed.

"I promised you that when my inner peace journey was over, I'd return as soon as possible. But It's not over yet." said Tri Samurai.

Long Arm became confused.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm pretty sure those two were a thing." said Long Arm.

"Agreed." said Windblade

The Triple Changer heard that and looked at his friends.

"That's right, we were a thing." said Tri Samurai.

"Called it." said Long Arm.

Later; the group was back inn Silo's base and the three Primes, Bumblebee, and Tri Samurai were looking at Purple Wind.

"So you got a job with the Cybertron High Council." said Optimus.

Purple Wind nodded.

"Yeah, I was delivering a powerful weapon to the council when my ship was attacked by two insane Cons." said Purple Wind.

"I have a feeling that my brother had something to do with this. He's been trying to get me out of hiding." said Tri Samurai.

"So these cons are trying to draw someone out. Big deal." said Rodimus.

Bee did some thinking.

"What was the cargo on the ship?" said Bee.

"My father's armor was the only cargo on the ship." said Purple Wind.

Tri Samurai became shocked.

"What, Sensai Slash's armor was stolen?" said Tri Samurai.

He became mad.

"This is very personal. That guy was like a father to me." said Tri Samurai.

 **Flashback**

In some empty room; Tri Samurai and Sensai Slash were on the floor with their legs crossed.

"In time you will find that what you want the most is inside your spark." said Sensai Slash.

Tri Samurai nodded.

"Right Sensai ." said Tri Samurai.

Sensai Slash stood up.

"That concludes our lessons for today, I'll expect to see you again tomorrow." said Sensai Slash.

Tri Samurai stood up and bowed.

He walked out of the room.

"So why're you here?" said a voice.

Tri Samurai became shocked and saw Purple Wind standing across the hallway.

"Pardon?" said Tri Samurai.

"Why does father have you here?" said Purple Wind.

Tri Samurai looked at the room with Sensai Slash and at Purple Wind several times before shrugging it off.

"Promise you won't judge me after this?" said Tri Samurai.

"Promise." said Purple Wind.

Tri Samurai sighed.

"I'm a Decepticon seeking redemption as an Autobot." said Tri Samurai.

Purple Wind nodded.

"Ok." She said. "I get that."

Tri Samurai became confused.

"Seriously? Last time I told someone what I was, I was thrown out of an energon bar." said Tri Samurai.

Purple Wind noticed Tri Samurai's hands.

"Give me a hand." said Purple Wind.

Tri Samurai became shocked.

"Wait what, why?" said Tri Samurai.

"My father taught me how to tell ones future just by looking at their hand." said Purple Wind.

Tri Samurai lifted his hand up to the female Autobot who grabbed and inspected the hand.

Tri Samurai gulped and Purple Wind smiled.

"You're going to meet some Autobots, become part of a group heading to the Andromeda galaxy, but crash on another planet, and be made into a perfect team by two Autobots." said Purple Wind.

Tri Samurai sighed and placed a hand on Purple Wind's cheek.

The female Autobot turned to Tri Samurai.

"Of all the Autobots I've met, you and your father were the first one's not to judge me." said Tri Samurai.

Purple Wind smiled.

"I know." She said

The two hugged each other.

Some time later; Tri Samurai was in an empty room meditating.

Purple Wind entered the room.

"Sammy, we've got a problem." said Purple Wind.

Tri Samurai stood up and groaned.

"Somebody better be dying." said Tri Samurai.

Later; the two were in a room where an ailing Sensai Slash was on an operating table coughing.

"I'm dying." said Slash.

Everyone is shocked.

Tri Samurai chuckled nervously.

"Oopsy." said Tri Samurai.

Slash turned to Tri Samurai.

"All these years having you under my tutelage, I have been proud to call you my son." said Slash.

Tri Samurai smiled.

"And I have been proud to consider you my father. But I suppose this ends my lessons." said Tri Samurai.

"On the contrary, you have one more lesson to take. You shall go on a journey of self discovery, finding inner peace, and what you've always wanted." said Slash.

Tri Samurai is shocked.

"You sure?" He asked. "I mean I don't know how long it will take."

"I spent thirty years during the war for Cybertron on Revonnah before realizing that I wanted to teach Autobots who've fallen on hard times about my philosophy on life." said Sensai Slash, "But I know that it'll take you a fraction of the time I was on my self discovery journey."

Tri Samurai nodded.

"Hai Sensai." said Tri Samurai.

Slash turned to his daughter.

"And as for you my daughter." said Slash.

He pushed a button on the table and a golden and mechanized version of full body Frieza Battle Armor complete with Animated Prowl's helmet.

"Keep this Golden Age armor safe in any way possible, if it were to fall into Decepticon hands, it could spell certain doom." said Slash.

Purple Wind is shocked and looked at her father and nodded.

"Hai Father." she said and cried oil.

Sensai Slash then turned grey as he was dead.

Tri Samurai hugged Purple Wind.

Later; Tri Samurai was looking at different samurai swords.

He grabbed one sword and inspected it.

Purple Wind appeared carrying Tri Samurai's future sword.

"Take this one." said Purple Wind.

She gave the sword to Tri Samurai who became shocked.

"Your father's old sword? I can't take this." said Tri Samurai.

He tried to give the sword back, but Purple Wind placed her hands on his own.

"Father would have wanted you to have it." said Purple Wind.

Tri Samurai looked at the sword and saw the reflection of his old master in it who nodded.

The triple changer nodded and placed the sword into a sheath.

"It shall serve as a reminder of what I'm fighting for." said Tri Samurai, "And I shall return when I find what I'm looking for."

Purple Wind smiled and hugged Tri Samurai.

 **End Flashback**

Tri Samurai looked at his sword.

"A day doesn't go by where I don't use this sword and remember what I'm fighting for." said Tri Samurai.

Rodimus turned to Purple Wind.

"Do you by chance have any data on this golden age armor that your father owned?" said Rodimus.

Purple Wind pulled out a gold floppy disk.

"I do have this disk with tons of data of the armor, but it's got some type of unknown encryption that wasn't used since the Golden Age." said Purple Wind.

Rodimus took the floppy disk and inspected it.

"LONG ARM!" yelled Rodimus.

Long Arm appeared.

"Yes Rodimus." said Long Arm.

Rodimus turned to Long Arm and gave him the floppy disk.

"Think you can study the data inside this floppy disk? It's got some Golden Age encryption." said Rodimus.

Long Arm inspected the disk.

"Of course." said Long Arm.

He placed the disk inside a computer in his hands.

"Hmm, Golden Age Cybertronian military encryption with grade double A binary coding. This should take me about 15 minutes to hack into." Long Arm said before walking off.

Purple Wind is confused.

"15 Minutes? Is that Autobot stupid or something?" asked Purple Wind.

Everyone shrugged.

"He claims to be very smart and that he was part of a search and rescue group on Cybertron before becoming part of this team, we just ignore what all he says at times." said Bee.

Meanwhile in a forest; Tri Ninja and Crusher were looking at Sensai Slash's armor.

"Perfect, one of the perfect ways to draw out my brother." said Tri Ninja.

Crusher was confused.

"A old piece of garbage?" asked Crusher. "How will that draw out that traitor?"

Tri Ninja looked at his comrade.

"This armor belonged to my brother's Autobot mentor Sensai Slash, we taunt him with this, he'll come trying to reclaim it." said Tri Ninja.

Suddenly; Cyclonus and the Decepticon Scourge appeared in their vehicle forms and went robot.

"Our lord wants to see you." said Cyclonus.

Ninja and Crusher became confused.

"Who?" said Crusher.

"Starscream?" asked Tri Ninja

A laser blast hit Tri Ninja in the chest, knocking him off his feet.

Galvatron appeared.

"No, the last time I saw someone with that name, I killed him." said Galvatron.

Crusher became shocked.

"You killed a Decepticon even though your a con?" said Crusher.

Galvatron aimed his particle accelerator cannon at Crusher.

"You'll be the next one if you don't listen to what I have to say." said Galvatron.

Crusher gulped.

"Ok." He said.

"I propose an alliance, you help me dispose of the Autobots, and I'll give you the powers within that Golden Age armor." said Galvatron.

Tri Ninja stood up.

"And if we refuse?" said Tri Ninja.

Galvatron shot Tri Ninja in the chest, causing him to scream and go flying back first into a tree.

"That." said Galvatron.

Crusher smirked.

"How about this I quit working for a pathetic Mobian and I join you instead and kill Everyone and destroy the armor." said Crusher.

Tri Ninja pushed Crusher to a tree.

"You idiot, legend has it that this armor has some mystical powers that hasn't been used since the Golden Age, we need to achieve it's powers first and then destroy it with Tri Samurai in one swoop." said Tri Ninja.

Galvatron smirked.

"Excellent." said Galvatron, "Do we have a deal?"

Tri Ninja turned to Galvatron.

"Yes, but only I shall have the honor of killing my brother." said Tri Ninja.

"I assure you, I will save him for you." said Galvatron.

He put a hand behind his back and crossed his fingers.

"Sucker." said Galvatron.


	2. Dinosaur's First Christmas

In the Toon City Zoo; Randy who was in his zookeeper outfit and a Santa hat set up a ladder next to a light and climbed up it before tying up a Mistletoe on the light.

"To think that the boss is Jewish and Christian at the same time." said Randy.

Two llama's with pipes in their mouths; one brown and one white looked up and saw the mistletoe.

"Hey man, what do you suppose that thing is?" the brown llama said sounding like Cheech Marin.

"I don't know man, I'm like to messed up." the white llama said sounding like Tommy Chong.

Randy turned to them.

"Will you both return to your exhibit, the zoo's about to open up. And lose those pipes." said Randy.

The llama's looked all over the place.

"Like, where is our exhibit man? I can't even remember." said the white llama.

"Me neither man." said the brown llama.

Randy groaned and slid down the ladder.

"Sunflower smokers." said Randy.

The llamas are mad and spit at Randy who dodged their spit.

Randy grabbed the llamas and threw them in the exhibit where he placed the Mistletoe.

He grabbed the ladder and walked off.

Later; the zoo doors opened up and tons of people poured into the zoo.

"Wow man, that's a lot of people." said the white llama.

"Kind of reminds me of my sister's recent birthday." said the brown llama.

"Which sister?" said the white llama.

"I don't remember." said the brown llama.

Zach Underwood was sitting on a bench while drinking a Mr. Smoothie smoothie when King Louie appeared and pointed upward.

The middle schooler looked up and saw that the two were under a mistletoe.

Zach became shocked as Louie grabbed Zach and kissed him.

Randy saw this and was shocked.

"Okay, I was not expecting that." said Randy.

Louie dragged Zach off to his exhibit as Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase appeared.

"Invite us to the wedding." said Milo.

"I'll file for divorce shortly after words." said Zach.

Melissa kissed Milo on the cheek.

Milo turned to Melissa.

"We were under a mistletoe, it's a tradition." said Melissa.

Randy chuckled.

"That's a whole other story." said Randy.

Milo nodded.

Just then Milo's sister Sara appeared and she saw what happened.

She turned to Randy.

"What was that all about?" said Sara.

Randy looked at Sara.

"Holiday tradition." said Randy.

Sara nodded.

In the dinosaur exhibit; all the dino's were setting up for Christmas.

"This will be the best Christmas ever." said Littlefoot.

"And our first one." said Grandpa Longneck.

Spike ate some wreaths and burped.

Grandma Longneck sighed.

"We should do something special for the other animals since this is our first Christmas." said Grandma Longneck.

Spike mumbled.

"Language." said Grandma Longneck.

Spike sighed.

Everyone looked at Grandma Longneck confused.

"What I learned to speak Spike's language." said the Dinosaur.

"Who hasn't?" said Cera.

Chomper started decorating a tree with tons of dead bugs.

Cera groaned.

"But eaters." said Cera.


	3. The Golden Energy Key

In Long Arm's lab; he was hacking into the disk Purple Wind had.

He managed to hack into it.

"Perfect, now to see what this thing holds." said Long Arm.

He started studying the disk.

In Tri Samurai's private hanger; he was meditating.

He began floating in the air.

"Perfect, mastered hovering in the air in robot mode, now I just need to master flight in robot mode." said Tri Samurai, "In order to pull that off, I need to go a little longer with no interruptions."

Silver however entered the hanger.

"Tri Samurai." said Silver.

Tri Samurai fell on the ground and groaned.

"Apparently it's impossible when you've got tons of partners." said Tri Samurai.

"Long Arm just had a breakthrough that affects us." said Silver.

She walked out of the hanger.

Tri Samurai stood up and walked out.

In Long Arm's laboratory; he and all the Autobots were looking at a golden key similar to the All Spark Key.

"Behold, my latest invention; the Golden Age Key." said Long Arm, "Using the data from the disk Purple Wind had, I was able to create some of the same energy that might have been in that golden age armor and transferred it into this device."

Rodimus grabbed the key and inspected it.

"What makes this key so special?" said Rodimus.

Long Arm grabbed the key.

"While the All Spark Key gives life and heals wounds, the Golden Age Key gives unlimited powers." said Long Arm.

He aimed the key at Cannonball and the Autobot was zapped by it.

"OH YEAH, I'M FEELING ENERGIZED LIKE AN ENERGIZER BATTERY!" yelled Cannonball, "I CAN KEEP ON GOING AND GOING AND GOING!"

The Golden Age key stopped zapping Cannonball who fired a very powerful golden beam out of the lab.

In Downtown Toon City; a cop was writing a ticket for a car that was parked next to a fire hydrant when Cannonball's golden beam hit the car and destroyed it.

The cop became shocked.

"What the heck was that?" asked the Cop.

He shrugged it off and took the fire hydrant and placed it next to another car before putting the ticket on it.

The cop whistled and walked off.

Back at Long Arms lab; the Autobots were shocked.

"What do you think?" said Long Arm.

Silo turned to Long Arm.

"As much as I'm impressed with every invention of yours, this one is far to dangerous." said Silo.

"How so?" asked Long Arm.

Silo turned to Prowl.

"Prowl." said Silo.

Prowl hit his own chest.

" _Hey, we've got a problem._ " the same cop voice said from Prowl's police radio.

" _What kind of problem?_ " a female voice said from the police radio.

" _I was writing up a ticket for a car that was parked next to a hydrant, and some golden beam destroyed it._ " the cop voice said.

" _What, what'd you do?_ " said the female voice.

" _The only other option I had, I moved the hydrant to another car and posted the ticket on it's windshield._ " the male cop voice said.

Prowl hit his chest.

Long Arm is confused.

"So?" He asked.

"So, a human life was at stake. If that beam had harmed the human, the government would be on our backs about it." said Silo.

"Just be glad that was the Toon City Police Department." said Prowl.

"That key needs to be kept in the same safe as the All Spark Key." said Optimus.

Navy was looking at his portable computer.

"Hello, I've got a fix on Tri Ninja's location." said Navy.

The Autobots became shocked.

"What?" said Rodimus.

"Yeah, he's at a Mayan temple." said Navy.

"We'd better get a move on if we're to get Sensai Slash's armor." said Bee.

All the Autobots save for Tri Samurai walked out of the lab.

" _Tri Samurai._ " a familiar voice said.

Tri Samurai became shocked and looked around.

" _Tri Samurai._ " said the same voice.

Tri Samurai turned to the Golden Energy key.

He approached it before the key zapped his eyes and he passed out.

Inside a Golden void; Tri Samurai fell on the ground and got on his feet before looking around.

"Who's there, what do you want?" said Tri Samurai.

Suddenly; Sensai Slash appeared behind Tri Samurai.

"Right here." said Sensai Slash.

Tri Samurai pulled out his sword and turned around.

He became shocked at the sight of his old master.

"Sensai." said Tri Samurai.

He put the sword down and bowed down.

Slash smiled.

"Yes, I am here." said Slash.

"Why did you call me?" said Tri Samurai.

"Your journey is coming to an end." said Sensai Slash.

Tri Samurai is shocked.

So shocked he fainted.

"And that doesn't give you the right to pass out while unconscious." said Sensai Slash.

Tri Samurai regained consciousness and got on his feet.

"Forgive me, but how will my journey end?" said Tri Samurai.

Sensai Slash sighed.

"If only I knew, that is for you to find out on your own. But I will say this much; when your journey ends, you will not only realize what you've always wanted, but also why you're here." said Sensai Slash.

Tri Samurai nodded.

"Hai Sensai." said Tri Samurai.

He regained consciousness on Long Arm's operating table and saw all the Autobots were looking at him in shock.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? Why'd you look at the Golden Energy key very close like?" said Long Arm.

Tri Samurai groaned and sat up.

"He was calling me." said Tri Samurai.

Silver walked next to Purple Wind.

"You know, I've always known him as one of the most wisest Autobots in the group, now I'm certain that he's a crazy idiot." said Silver.

Purple Wind turned to Silver.

"He is wise, and I fell in love with him years ago." said Purple Wind.

Silver did some thinking.

"Fair enough." said Silver.

Later; all the Autobots were in another hanger as Navy was doing some work on his computer.

"I was unable to get a good fix on which Mayan temple Tri Ninja's at, but I did discover this." said Navy.

He pushed an icon on his computer and a ship similar to the USS Enterprise but with the Decepticon symbol over a Mayan Temple appeared on the screen.

"Are my optics fooling with me, or is the USS Enterprise from Star Trek but with a Decepticon symbol really hear on Earth?" said Sideswipe.

Everyone looked at him like he was a nerd.

"What?" said Sideswipe, "I'm a Trekie."

"Due to some special cloaking device, I can ground bridge you to Mayan territory, but not to the location of the ship." said Navy.

Navy turned on the ground bridge and a portal opened up.

"Silo; you, Windblade, Tri Samurai and I will go to Mayan territory." said Optimus.

Silo turned to Navy.

"As soon as we find the ship; ground bridge the others on it." said Silo.

Navy nodded

"Right. And I won't just goof off like those Rocket Grunts in Team rocket HQ." said Navy

 **Cutaway gag**

In Team Rocket HQ; two male Rocket Grunts were looking at arrow floor panels that were pointed to each other.

"Hey, what do you suppose these are for?" asked one of the grunts.

"I don't know, I'm going to touch one of them." said the other grunt.

He touched one of the panels and started spinning around in a circle and over each panel.

"OH ARCEUS!" yelled the grunt.

The only Grunt is shocked.

"Don't worry, I'll try to stop this thing." said the other grunt.

He touched one of the panels and was met with the same fate.

"What kind of idiot would place these type of panels on the floor?" said the second grunt.

"I don't know." said the first grunt.

The two grunts started puking.

More Grunts appeared and became shocked.

"What the hell is this?" said a female grunt.

"Don't ask, just stop this thing." said one of the spinning grunts.

Later; Team Rocket boss Giovanni entered the room.

"I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was." Giovanni sang.

He saw that all the grunts were on the panels spinning.

"God dammit." said Giovanni.

He flipped a switch and the spinning stopped.

Everyone fell down and are in pain and turned to the boss.

"What just happened?" said a grunt.

"I flipped the off switch to the panels. That was very simple to turn off. Now get back to work and make sure no ten year old trainers enter this hideout." said Giovanni.

He walked off.

"I should have hired Mexican's." said Giovanni.

The grunts became confused.

"That's very unlikely. What should we do instead?" said one of the grunts.

Later; the grunts were having a rave on the panels and going around in circles.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

At the Mayan ruins; a ground bridge portal opened up and Silo, Optimus, Windblade, and Tri Samurai emerged from the portal before it closed up.

"From here on out we split up." said Silo.

Tri Samurai turned into his helicopter mode.

"Got it." He said.

He then flew into the air.

"Autobots; lock and load." said Silo.

He and Windblade flew into the air before turning into their jet modes.

Optimus flew into the air.


	4. Calling for Help

At the Crimson Dragon in the Krusty Krab; Spongebob was flipping patties.

He heard his iPhone ringing and picked it up before pushing the talk icon.

"Hello?" said Spongebob.

A split screen appeared and Littlefoot who had Timon holding a payphone to his ear was on the other line.

"Hey, I've got a favor to ask." said Littlefoot.

SpongeBob was confused.

"What do you need Littlefoot?" said Spongebob.

"Well, as you may already know, tomorrow is my first Christmas. And I was hoping if you could help me and my friends out with some Christmas stuff." said Littlefoot.

Spongebob did some thinking.

"Give me about." Spongebob said before checking the time on his iPhone, "Two hours after I get off work."

Littlefoot became shocked.

"Two hours?" said Littlefoot.

"Hey, I carpool Squidward to and from work everyday, and I have to cook for tons of roommates every night." said Spongebob, "It doesn't help now that I'm cooking for thirteen more people."

"Good point." said Littlefoot.

"See you then." said Spongebob.

He pushed the end call button and the split screen disappeared from Spongebob's side.

Timon put the phone back in the receiver.

"Where're my 500 grubs?" said Timon.

"Chomper, Your Lion friend and Honey Badger nephew ate them." said Littlefoot.

Timon groaned.

"Typical." said Timon.

The meerkat sighed.

"I should have seen this coming." said Timon.


	5. Death of Tri Samurai

On the Decepticon ship; Galvatron, Tri Ninja, and Crusher were in a laboratory draining power from the Golden Age armor into Galvatron.

"Yes, I can feel the power flowing within me." said Galvatron.

"Did we have to transfer all that power within you? This is our ship after our original ship was stolen." said Crusher.

Galvatron shot Crusher.

"Yes you had to." said Galvatron.

Quick Draw entered the room.

"Autobot in the area." said Quick Draw.

Later; the Cons were in the control room looking at a screen and seeing Tri Samurai still in helicopter mode flying around.

Tri Ninja became mad.

"My brother no doubt." said Tri Ninja.

Crusher turned to Tri Ninja.

"Want me to murder him for you boss?" said Crusher.

Tri Ninja smirked.

"Disable the cloaking device." said Tri Ninja.

Crusher became shocked.

"Disable the cloaking device?" said Crusher.

"Yes, he'll find us eventually." said Tri Ninja.

Crusher pushed some buttons on the controls.

Tri Samurai continued flying in the air until Tri Ninja's ship became visible.

The Autobot noticed the ship.

"Perfect." said Tri Samurai.

He flew towards the ship and went robot mode before landing on it.

He then looked around confused.

" _Have you found the ship?_ " Long Arm said from Tri Samurai's comm link.

Tri Samurai turned on his comm link.

"Yeah, I'm on it right now. But I have a feeling that it was to easy." said Tri Samurai.

He looked around the ship more and made a reach for his sword.

A bunch of turrets appeared and started shooting at the samurai Autobot who dodged the blasts and sliced one turret.

"It's a trap, Tri Ninja know's we're coming." said Tri Samurai.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Long Arm.

Tri Samurai continued to slash at the turrets, but was shot in the back by Crusher.

The Autobot groaned before passing out.

Crusher grabbed Tri Samurai and dragged him off.

"Too easy." said Crusher and saw a blast of energy come by, "What the?"

He turned and saw Silo still in his fighter jet mode appear before going robot mode and landing on the ship.

The Autobot pulled out his ax and lodged it into Crusher's chest.

"That Matrix sure must be doing you some good Shooter." said Crusher.

"You have no idea." said Silo.

He pulled out a Gatling gun and started shooting Crusher in the chest.

The two stopped and saw the golden energy ball fly by shocking the two.

Optimus and Windblade appeared before the fighter jet Autobot turned into her robot mode.

Silo pulled out his shield and started blocking the turret shots.

Tri Samurai groaned and tried to get up, but was lifted off the ground by Galvatron.

"Your brother wants to have the honor of killing you." said Galvatron.

Tri Samurai chuckled.

"Thought so." said Tri Samurai.

"But what's to stop me from killing all the Autobots now that I have the golden energy from the armor?" said Galvatron.

His hand started glowing before it electrocuted Tri Samurai.

The Autobot started screaming as everyone noticed it.

"TRI SAMURAI!" yelled Silo.

He started running towards Galvatron, but was pinned to a wall by the con.

Tri Samurai continued to scream before dying and turning grey.

The Autobots became shocked.

"No." said Optimus.

Galvatron let go of the lifeless Autobot as he fell to the ground.

The evil con smirked to Silo.

Silo Prime became mad before groaning and punching Galvatron across the face.

"You cold bolted murderer." said Silo.

Galvatron aimed his cannon at Silo who grabbed the muzzle and crushed it.

"GALVATRON!" yelled a familiar voice.

Tri Ninja appeared and tackled Galvatron to the ground.

"We had a deal, only I would have the honor of killing Tri Samurai, just like I did with that foolish sensai of his a long time ago." said Tri Ninja.

Galvatron pulled out his trident and lodged it into the triple changer's chest before flipping him to the ground.

"I had my fingers crossed." said Galvatron.

Tri Ninja became mad.

"My ship, my rules." said Tri Ninja.

He pulled out a sword and made a slashing motion to Galvatron who grabbed the sword by the blade.

"You're pathetic." said Galvatron and turned to Crusher, "Make him walk the plank."

As that was happening; Optimus snuck by and walked off with the Golden Age armor.

"Like that's possible, we don't even have a plank, and even if we did, Tri Ninja can fly in robot mode without any trouble." said Crusher.

Galvatron shot Crusher in the chest.

"Then get a plank and disable Tri Ninja's flight and transforming capabilities." said Galvatron.

Crusher did some thinking.

"Okay." said Crusher.

Tri Ninja became mad.

"TRAITOR!" yelled Tri Ninja.

He then noticed something odd.

"Wait, where are those Autobots?" said Tri Ninja.

At Silo's base; Optimus and Silo emerged from the ground bridge portal.

Everyone noticed the armor.

"My father's armor, you got it back." said Purple Wind.

Silo sighed.

"Yeah, but at the cost of someone's life." said Silo.

Windblade who was carrying the lifeless body of Tri Samurai emerged from the ground bridge before Navy turned it off.

"His." said Windblade.

The Autobots became shocked.

Purple Wind cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted and punched Navy out of anger.

"What did I do to deserve this?" said Navy.

Long Arm walked into his lab and walked back out with the All Spark key.

"Don't worry, I can fix this." said Long Arm.

He aimed the key at Tri Samurai and it started glowing but stopped after three seconds.

Long Arm became shocked and tapped the key.

"Or not. This thing usually works." said Long Arm.

He threw the key away and a crashing sound, explosions sound, a cat noise, and chickens clucking were heard.

"How can the All Spark key not be working? It did heal up my fatal wound." said Sideswipe.

"And gave life to me and Prowl." said Ironhide.

"And what was with that noise?" asked Navy.

"No idea, but since that All Spark key isn't working for some reason, we should give Tri Samurai a proper burial." said Cliffjumper.

The Autobots nodded.

"As much as I'd hate to have our first Christmas like this, it's for the best." said Silo.

Purple Wind sighed.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to have a moment alone with Sammy." said Purple Wind.

Windblade walked to Purple Wind and placed Tri Samurai in her arms.

"You knew him better then any of us." said Windblade.

Purple Wind walked off with Tri Samurai into Long Arm's laboratory.

She then placed Tri Samurai on the operating table and looked at him before removing his shades; revealing his closed optics and a scar on his right optic.

"Keep one object of someone you love as a reminder of that bot." said Purple Wind.

She sighed once more.

"You're not long for the All Spark, normally your friends would zap you with the All Spark key in order to keep you living, but now that's impossible for some reason. Remember one thing when you enter the after life. Whatever happen's to me after words, I will always love you, no matter what." said Purple Wind.

She then leaned down and kissed Tri Samurai on the cheek before walking out of the lab.

Back on Tri Ninja's ship; Tri Ninja was steaming mad at Galvatron.

"Not only did you break the deal by killing my brother when I wanted to, but you also let the Autobots steal the Golden Age armor which they could try and restore. You are the worst bot to make an alliance with." said Tri Ninja.

"Well if you think that, then you can join your brother." said Galvatron.

He aimed his particle accelerator cannon at Tri Ninja and shot him through the chest before he started a screaming and turned grey and died.

Tri Ninja then fell to the ground.

Galvatron turned to every Decepticon on the ship.

"Will anyone else attempt to fill his shoes?" said Galvatron.

One Con raised his hand.

Galvatron then shot the con, killing him.

"Never oppose the mighty Galvatron, I'm more powerful then ever now that I've got tons of Golden Energy within me." said Galvatron.

Crusher got down on his knees.

"I shall remain loyal to you mighty Galvatron." said Crusher.

Galvatron smirked.

"Good." said Galvatron.


	6. The Pick Up

At the zoo entrance; Littlefoot who was in a green shirt, black denim jacket, and four sneakers was with Petrie as Spongebob stopped in his Patty Wagon.

The two dino's got into the car.

"Now is that really nessisary?" said Spongebob.

The Long Neck sighed.

"Yeah, human's shouldn't know that I'm a dinosaur." said Littlefoot.

"And Petrie's backstory?" said Spongebob.

Petrie squacked.

"I be parrot." said Petrie.

Spongebob nodded.

"But won't people ask why you walk on four legs and have no arms?" asked the sponge.

"There are humans that were born with no arms." said Littlefoot.

Spongebob did some thinking.

"Good point." said Spongebob.

He then drove off.

Later; the three appeared at a parking lot to a Wal Mart.

Littlefoot is shocked.

"A Wal Mart?" said Littlefoot.

"The prices are very cheap." said Spongebob.

"Plus I heard of a women who was vacuuming and cut her cats tail off and took the cat there and the guy asked: Why bring me those? And the women said: Well you are the largest retailer." said Peitre.

Spongebob became confused.

"I-I don't get it. It makes no sense." said Spongebob.

He pulled out his iPhone.

"Ooh, a Squirtle is in the area. But maybe later." said Spongebob.

He typed down a text that said 'Does this make sense: I heard of a women who was vacuuming and cut her cats tail off and took the cat there and the guy asked: Why bring me those? And the women said: Well you are the largest retailer?' before sending the text to Bugs Bunny.

Bugs texted back saying: It's a joke.

Spongebob did some thinking before becoming shocked.

"Ohhhhhh." said Spongebob.

He started laughing.

3 hours later; Spongebob was still laughing as Petrie was playing Pokemon Go on Spongebob's iPhone.

"Need Kabuto." said Petrie.

A Man who was walking by saw this and became shocked.

"A sea sponge laughing non stop with a deformed child and a parrot playing Pokemon Go? I've got to stop eating my wife's cooking." said the man.

He walked into the store.

Littlefoot grabbed Petrie and started pushing Spongebob into the Wal Mart.

However unknown to them someone was watching and that guy was Animo.

Animo smirked.

"Actual dinosaur's to test on. This'll be the bee's knees." said Animo.

He pulled out a pen and started speaking into a recorder.

"Note to self, put knees on bees next week." said Animo.


	7. Tri Samurai to Cyclone

Inside a blue void; Tri Samurai who had all his coloring was floating.

His shades magically disappeared.

"So this is the All Spark, not what I was picturing." said Tri Samurai.

He turned around and saw Sensai Slash.

"Sensai." said Tri Samurai.

He floated over to his old master.

Sensai Slash turned to Tri Samurai.

"Your journey is over." said Slash.

Tri Samurai sighed.

"It doesn't feel like it." said Tri Samurai, "I'm in the All Spark and I still haven't found inner piece."

Slash chuckled.

"My dear pupil, you have always had inner piece." said Slash.

Tri Samurai became shocked.

"Pardon?" said Tri Samurai.

"You had it all along the day you chose to become an Autobot." said Slash, "I saw that and more inside of you the day we met."

Tri Samurai became confused.

"What else did you see?" said Tri Samurai.

"That you would become my successor in my Zen teachings, find out what you've always wanted, wear my armor, and be reborn as a new Autobot." said Sensai Slash.

Tri Samurai smiled.

"I had a hunch." said Tri Samurai.

Suddenly; a hologram of an Autobot with the body of Animated Blurr, but with Sensai Slash's golden armor on, and the head of Tri Samurai, but now with the helmet on appeared.

"Behold, your reincarnation form; Cyclone." said Sensai Slash.

Tri Samurai looked at the figure.

"Impressive, but how am I going to be resurrected into that? Your armor was drained of all it's powers and my comrades would have brought me back with the All Spark key by now." said Tri Samurai.

Sensai Slash chuckled.

"You poor fool, you've clearly forgot the first lesson I taught you." said Sensai Slash.

Tri Samurai did some thinking.

"True powers don't come from an artifact, but from within you." said Tri Samurai, "I've had untapped potential inside of me this whole time."

Slash nodded.

"That is right my pupil." said Sensai Slash.

In the real world; Fixit, Navy, Jetstorm, and Slipstream were carrying a coffin with the lifeless body of Tri Samurai in it when the body started glowing and sparking out.

The four minicons noticed it and became shocked.

"What the?" said Slipstream.

The body zapped the All Spark Key, Golden Energy Key, Sensai Slash's armor, and a passing gold 2017 stingray corvette.

The armor and vehicle came apart and went to Tri Samurai before he disappeared.

The minicon's noticed it.

"No one's going to believe this." said Navy.

Later; the other Autobots heard the whole story from the minicon's.

"You're right, I don't believe it." said Optimus.

"See?" said Navy.

"So Tri Samurai just mysteriously came back to life, zapped the two different keys, armor, and a passing vehicle before disappearing?" said Rodimus.

The minicons nodded.

Long Arm scanned the coffin.

"They're right, but question is how?" said Long Arm.

Purple Wind was also confused.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that this is a message from my father to Sammy." said Purple Wind.

At the Mayan Temples; Galvatron was shooting at tons of passing humans.

"Yes, suffer the newly developed wrath of Galvatron." said Galvatron.

Suddenly; Tri Samurai now as Cyclone teleported in the area before some shades visored down over his eyes.

His right hand started glowing before he punched Galvatron in the chest and touching him with each of his fingers.

Galvatron went flying into a wall.

The con turned to Cyclone.

"Who are you?" said Galvatron.

Cyclone's shades disappeared.

"I have always asked myself that question. Am I a Decepticon, an Autobot, an employee to a Mobian mob boss whose wife I accidentally killed, a lost soul seeking redemption under the tutelage of a Zen philosopher, the answer; I am all those things and more. I am formally known as Tri Samurai, the successor of Sensai Slash's teachings: Cyclone." said Cyclone.

Everyone was shocked.

Crusher walked in front of Cyclone.

"I'll stop him." said Crusher.

But Galvatron pushed him out of the way.

"No, leave this to me." said Galvatron.

He fired a round from his cannon at Cyclone who put his hands together before the blast could hit him.

The blast faded away and Cyclone had no scratch on him.

Galvatron became shocked.

"What? Impossible, how can you not have a scratch?" said Galvatron.

Cyclone smirked as his shades appeared.

"All of the powers that I had within me that was unlocked thanks to the Golden Energy." said Cyclone.

Galvatron became mad and charged towards Cyclone getting ready to punch him, but the Autobot grabbed the con's fist.

"You don't deserve this power." said Cyclone.

Suddenly; a ground bridge portal emerged on the ground and all the Autobots emerged from it before the portal closed up.

"Okay Autobots, keep a sharp optic out for Tri Samurai. Chances are, he'll be killed by Galvatron for good this time." said Bee.

Sideswipe looked up at the ship.

"Found him, and he seems to be holding his own against Galvatron." said Sideswipe.

The Autobots became shocked.

"WHAT!?" Long Arm said before pushing Sideswipe down to the ground, "Let me see."

Long Arm looked up at the ship and saw everything before becoming shocked.

"Sweet Solus Prime, he's right. Tri Samurai is giving Galvatron a run for his money." said Long Arm.

"Wow." said Everyone.

Cyclone grabbed Galvatron's other arm.

"Let's take a flight." said Cyclone.

Wing sprouted from his back before flying into the sky with Galvatron.

The con became mad.

"You think a little upgrade is going to scare me?" said Galvatron.

"No, but it'll do me good." said Cyclone.

Both his hands started glowing before electrocuting Galvatron who started screaming before passing out.

"I told you that you didn't deserve these powers. Which is why I drained the golden energy that flowed within you." said Cyclone.

He let go of Galvatron who fell to the ground onto a temple, destroying it.

Cyclone's shades disappeared as he hovered down to the ground before his wings disappeared.

Purple Wind approached him before smacking him across the face.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Cyclone.

"That is for getting yourself killed." said Purple Wind.

Cyclone groaned as Purple Wind hugged him.

"And this-"Purple wind said before kissing Cyclone, "Is for keeping your promise."

Everyone smiled at that and noticed Tri Ninja's body.

"So what should we do with this asshole?" said Grimlock.

Later; the group was back at Silo's base as Cyclone was using some psychic powers to levitate the dead Tri Ninja before zapping a vehicle that lookes like the Hot Wheels X-Raycers Cloak and Dagger car.

"Okay this is where I draw the line." said Long Arm, "Bringing the guy who killed your sensai just because you accidentally killed your old bosses wife back to life?"

"He didn't deserve this." said Cyclone.

"Good point." said Long Arm.

Cyclone then recreated Tri Ninja with a body similar to Animated Alpha Trion, but with his own head.

Tri Ninja awoke and drew out his Sais.

"Stab me in the back again will you Galvatron? Well then, prepare to-"Tri Ninja said in a Seth Green voice before becoming shocked and looking around, "Wait, where's Crusher, and my ship, is this the All Spark? I'm to young and good looking to be offline."

Everyone was shocked.

"If he's to young and good looking, then I'm definitely not Adam Sandler." Blaze said sarcastically.

Tri Ninja turned to Cyclone and became shocked.

"Brother?" said Tri Ninja.

He became mad and tried to slash at Cyclone who put a finger on his head before he mysteriously froze.

"What the, what is this?" said Tri Ninja.

"Just some Cybertronian chi power that I'm using to keep you motionless for the time being." said Cyclone.

Tri Ninja nodded at that.

"Ok." He said, "So this is it, the way things will end, you kill me thus ending everything that has transpired?"

Cyclone just stared at Tri Ninja.

"No." said Cyclone.

Tri Ninja became shocked as Cyclone removed his finger.

"What?" said Tri Ninja.

"Of all the times we've tried to kill each other, I've reached the point where I realized that even though I just found out you killed my mentor in retaliation for me accidentally killing Mr. Huge's wife, we're forever cursed to face each other with no end to this battle. Vengeance has lead you down a path darker then the path you took a long time ago." Cyclone said before pulling out an Autobot insignia, "Over the years of my self discovery journey, I thought that I wanted to seek redemption for my misdeeds, but now I realize that all I ever wanted was my brother back."

Tri Ninja looked at the insignia and took it from Cyclone's hands.

"Not only have you gained my respect, but also my brotherly love for you once more. The time has come to end this feud between the two of us." said Tri Ninja.

He took his Desepticon symbol off and destroyed it and put his new one on and smiled at his brother.

"Besides all I wanted was my brother back." said Tri Ninja. "But since you have a new name I should have one as well."

"Good point." said Navy.

"I've got one, how about Cluster Buster?" said Long Arm.

He then noticed the golden energy beam and grabbed Cannonball before using him as a shield to block the beam.

The beam then disappeared and there wasn't a scratch on Cannonball.

Purple Wind became shocked.

"Wait, how is Cannonball unharmed after that powerful attack?" said Purple Wind.

"Toughest metal on Cybertron." said Cannonball.

"Ah." Purple Wind said.

"That's why I use him to test out all my inventions on, because he can take anything you give him." said Long Arm.

Tri Ninja started thinking about the name he was given.

"Cluster Buster? That sounds more like the name of some type of product." said Tri Ninja, "I like it."

All the Autobots smiled at that.

"Now if you'll excuse, I've got to fill out my letter of resignation." said Cluster Buster.

He walked off.

Cyclone made his wings come out before he started hovering in the air.

"I could get use to these wings." said Cyclone and turned to Purple Wind. "So wanna stay?"

Purple Wind did some thinking.

"I don't know, I still have to deliver the armor to the High Council." said Purple Wind.

"Yeah this thing isn't coming off me." said Cyclone, "Plus I'm pretty sure they just wanted the energy and the way to create it."

Purple Wind became shocked.

"What, that's what they wanted the armor for?" said Purple Wind.

"Good deduction." said Prowl.

Long Arm pulled out the floppy disk.

"Well they won't get it anymore." Long Arm said before crushing the disk.

Everyone became shocked.

"What, I've got the formula to making it backed up on a hard drive with encryption that I created on my own time." said Long Arm.

"Ah." said Cyclone.

Purple Wind smiled.

"Well I'm staying." she said.

Cyclone landed on the ground and his wings disappeared.

"You intend on staying even though you have a mission from the High Council?" said Cyclone.

Purple Wind sighed.

"My duty to Cybertron maybe important, but my love for you is more important than anything." Purple Wind said before grabbing one of Cyclone's hands, "I already lost you once, I don't want to lose you again."

Cyclone smiled and the two kissed.

Ironhide pulled out three Energon cubes before giving them to Prowl.

"You win you stupid Police Car." said Ironhide.

Grimlock laughed.

"Now that's awesome." said Grimlock and smacked Ironhide's behind.


	8. Defeating Animo

In the Wal Mart; Spongebob was pushing a cart around the store as Littlefoot and Petrie were following him.

The group reached some baking goods.

Spongebob grabbed a box with a gingerbread house on it.

"Ooh, gingerbread house. Now this'll be interesting to build." said Spongebob.

Littlefoot is confused

"A what house?" He asked.

"Gingerbread house, a house made entirely out of sweets." said Spongebob.

He placed the box in the cart.

Littlefoot nodded.

"Okay that makes sense. You think you can get some more of those things?" said Littlefoot.

Spongebob placed some more gingerbread houses into the cart.

"Yep, and we should check out the wreath's." said Spongebob.

"Oh those weren't food?" asked Petrie.

"They're not even suppose to be edible." said Spongebob, "That's why we hang wreaths on doors."

"And Mistletoe?" said Petrie.

 **Flashback**

In the zoo men's bathroom; Spike was sitting on a toilet screaming as tons of plopping sounds were heard.

 **End Flashback**

"That flashback speaks for itself." said Spongebob.

Littlefoot smiled and saw a snowman.

The dino approached the snowman.

"What is this thing?" said Littlefoot.

Spongebob turned to the snowman.

"It's called a snowman. Humans make them by using the snow on the ground." said Spongebob, "This is just a plastic light up one."

Littlefoot nodded.

"Alright." said Littlefoot.

Spongebob grabbed a box with a plastic snowman and placed it in the cart.

Later; the group walked out of the store.

"That should be everything." said SpongeBob.

"Yep." said Petrie.

The group saw a mutant reindeer destroying cars.

The dino's became shocked.

"What is that thing?" said Littlefoot.

"I have a hunch that thing belongs to one Doctor Animo." said Spongebob.

Animo who was sitting on a bench using an iPhone turned to Spongebob and became shocked.

"Why must everyone always assume every mutant animal is mine?" said Animo.

Spongebob turned to the green skinned man.

"I don't know, experience." said Spongebob.

Animo groaned.

"I really need a new hobby." said Animo.

He placed his hands on his head.

"And see that new movie called Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." said Animo.

The mutant reindeer ran off.

Animo noticed it and became shocked.

"Not you you idiot, me." said Animo.

He sighed.

"It's hard being in control of stuff." said Animo.

"How do you think I feel?" said Spongebob.

Animo is mad.

"Shut up and give me the two dino's with you." said Animo.

Petrie became shocked.

"Jig up." said Petrie.

"Come on sir its Christmas. Have a heart." said Littlefoot

Animo started tearing up.

"You've touched my inner child." said Animo.

Everyone sighed.

Animo then became mad.

"And he's very angry." said Animo.

SpongeBob is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Spongebob.

Animo placed his hands on his head in order to hypnotize the mutant reindeer.

But the sea sponge saw a man hole cover and picked it up before tossing it at Animo's head, destroying his antenna's.

The old geezer became shocked.

"OH GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Animo.

Spongebob smacked Animo.

"Language, children are present." said Spongebob.

Animo looked and saw that there are children.

"Oh sorry." said animo.

Littlefoot looked at the readers shocked.

"Such a fowl man." said Littlefoot.

The mutant reindeer turned to Animo and ran after him.

Animo noticed it and became shocked.

"I'm out of here." said Animo.

He ran off as the reindeer continued to chase him.

This shocked the trio.

So shocked their jaws fell wide opened.

They grabbed each other's jaws and placed them in their rightful spots.


	9. Merry Christmas

The next day at Silo's base; Long Arm was in his hook and chain tow truck form and entered the base carrying a Honda Neowing Leaning Three-Wheeler Hybrid.

The cycle detached from Long Arm who turned into his robot mode and turned to Purple Wind.

"Alright, since you'll be on Earth for a while longer then hoped, you'll need an Earth friendly mode. So I got you this motorcycle in order to blend in with the vehicles on this planet when outside of Toon City." said Long Arm.

Purple Wind looked at the motorcycle.

"This will do." said Purple Wind.

She scanned the Motorcycle and transformed into the Motorcycle.

"Impressive." said Purple Wind.

She then drove off.

In Cyclone's private hanger; he and Cluster Buster were meditating.

Cluster Buster opened his optics and stood up before walking out of the hanger.

Purple Wind entered the hanger and appeared.

"So you got an Earth friendly form did you?" said Cyclone.

Purple Wind transformed and nodded.

"Yeah, I did. I'll be stuck here for a while. I removed everything of value from my ship and destroyed it." said Purple Wind.

Cyclone made his shades appear over his eyes and stood up before turning to Purple Wind.

"Seeing your shades appear and disappear is going to be hard to get used to." said Purple Wind.

Cyclone smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm already used to it." said Cyclone.

His shades then disappeared.

The two walked out of the hanger.

"So you got your brother back like you've always wanted for this first Christmas of yours." said Purple Wind.

"I did, but I got something else I've always wanted." Cyclone said as he wrapped an arm around Purple Wind before placing his hand on her shoulder, "You returned to my life."

Purple Wind blushed.

"Oh stop." said Purple Wind.

"No really, you're as beautiful as the day we met." said Cyclone.

"And to think that you never forgot about me." said Purple Wind.

Cyclone sighed.

"I almost did several times." Cyclone said before drawing out his sword, "But every time I drew out this sword, it reminded me of what all I was going to come back for on Cybertron."

The Purple Autobot smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

"And it all came back to you on Earth." said Purple Wind.

Cyclone nodded.

"It did." said Cyclone.

In the Toon City zoo; all the animals were sleeping when the zoo clock which looked a lot like the Big Ben clock in London started ringing as it hit 8:00.

Surley and Buddy who were sleeping in a tree each groaned and slowly opened their eyes.

"The worst part of being close to the zoo clock is that you're the first ones to wake up." said Surley.

The two jumped off the tree and saw a wrapped up present.

"Huh?" said Buddy.

Surley saw a to and from sticker and read it.

"To Surley and Buddy, from the dinosaurs?" said Surley.

The Squirrel smiled.

"They sure pulled through." said Surley.

His rat friend nodded.

Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga woke up in their exhibit and saw stockings with their names on them full of bugs.

The trio are shocked.

"Grubs?" said Timon.

Pumbaa approached the stockings and sniffed them.

"They've each got centipedes." said Pumbaa.

Timon smiled

"Thank goodness." said Timon.

Bunga laughed and saw a Dragonfly and grabbed it.

"Dragonflies." said Bunga.

Outside the zoo; Randy and his roommates were opening up the zoo with no one else noticing.

Theresa was confused.

"You sure this is a good idea?" She asked.

Randy turned to his girlfriend.

"Of course I'm sure. I've got a copy of the keys, and the zoo is closed on every holiday. Does make perfect sense." said Randy.

Sonic who was shivering in fear became shocked.

"Is it even a good idea? I'm just asking because there's a giant snake in that zoo, and we all know I've got problems with snakes." said Sonic.

A snapping sound was heard and Sonic screamed before jumping into Marco's arms.

Marco dropped Sonic angrily.

"Get off me." said Marco.

Sonic stood up and turned to Marco.

"Sorry, fear of snakes always gets to me whenever I'm here. By the way, how are those skateboarding lessons going?" said Sonic.

Marco smiled.

"Good, but Star is still sad for losing her book. Heck even I miss that little blue dude." said Marco.

Sonic scoffed.

"That weird looking Hindu icon would make for a good paper weight." said Sonic.

Janna appeared next to the two.

"In my opinion, probably a good snake." said Janna.

Sonic became very scared that he froze in shock and turned white.

Jackie appeared next to Sonic and poked him in the head several times before moving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Huh, neat." said Jackie.

"Yep." said Marco.

The zoo doors opened and everyone walked into the zoo, save for Sonic who was still frozen in shock.

Marco returned and carried Sonic into the zoo.

"Huh, very neat." said Marco.

In the zoo, all the animals were enjoying their Christmas.

Manny looked at the entrance and became shocked.

"Visitors on a holiday!" said Manny.

The animals became shocked.

Manny saw who all was entering the zoo.

"False alarm, it's just Randy and his friends." said Manny.

Everyone backed down from that and smiled.

"I love that Marco kid. He's nice." said Bunga.

Marco and Jackie appeared at his exhibit and Marco lifted Bunga up off the ground.

"Honey Badgars are one of the bravest animals on the planet. Capable of taking on lions head on and sleeping off snake bites." said Marco, "So much stuff from Animal Planet."

Bunga chuckled.

"You think that's impressive, I was bitten by 14 snakes at once one time and survived." said Bunga.

Jackie smiled and turned to Marco.

"You sure know a lot of stuff on animals." said Jackie.

"I make it a point." said Marco.

Bunga turned to Sonic who was still frozen in shock and white.

"And what's that all about?" said Bunga.

Marco turned to Sonic then back to Bunga.

"The rare and endangered white hedgehog of Mobius." said Marco.

Jackie looked up and saw a Mistletoe on a lamp post over her and Marco and kissed the teen on the cheek.

Bungalow gagged.

"Get a room." said Bunga.

Sonic turned back to normal and turned to Bunga.

"He's got a room, you get a life." said Sonic.

Bunga smirked.

"No." He said and went to his best friend Kion.

Sonic chuckled.

"Very good Crowded joke." said Sonic, "Such a shame it was canceled, I really enjoyed Patrick Warburton's work."

Marco is shocked.

"Crowded's been canceled?" said Marco.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, but that's nothing. I did punch Killjoy's heart out of his chest from his back and crushed it before he died." said Sonic, "And I'm still worried that he'll return."

Marco did some thinking.

"Good point." said Marco.

"Killjoy?" asked Bunga.

"Long story." said Sonic.

Later; everyone in the zoo was gathered in the dinosaur house.

Littlefoot saw them and smiled.

"The perfect first Christmas." said Littlefoot.

Cera siled.

"I know and look at the Tree Stars." said Cera.

"They are leaves." said Spike.

Everyone gasped.

"Did Spike just talk?" said Duckie.

"I try not to get involved in any conflicts, that's why I keep from talking." said Spike.

Silo's Autobot team who were in the house as well became shocked.

"Huh, neat." said Cliffjumper.

"Yep." said Silo.


End file.
